Did You Notice?
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [Jokes about SetoJou, but nothing there] Jaden has noticed something about one of his friends. They look similar to Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. Wait! Could this mean... a love child?


Disclaimer: Akira Twilight does not own Yu-gi-oh Gx

Warning: Jokes about SetoJou, but no real pairing.

Did You Notice?

Jaden Yuki shifted his eyes back and forth between the two posters in the school's store. On one poster was Seto Kaiba, the tall brunette brunet famous for being a cold-hearted person, and one of the youngest CEOs. Next to the poster was one of a smiling blonde holding up a red eyes black dragon card. The blonde was the King of games best friend, also known as Joey Wheeler.

"Are you done buying cards Jaden?" Came the sweet voice of his friend, Alexis.

He stared at her and blinked.

"Jaden?" She asked nervously. He was acting stranger than usual, and that was saying something. Last week she had spotted him betting his apple against Syrus' orange in a duel, and that was Jaden on a normal day.

"What's taking so long?" Syrus called, walking up to the two, Tyranno Hassleberry following along.

"Jaden won't stop staring at the poster," She explained, pointing at the enthralled teen.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Jaden stared in complete awe at the two pictures, his eyes shinning with wonder. It had never occurred to him, but now that he had a picture of Joey and Kaiba in front of him, along with Alexis nearby it was all so clear. "Why didn't you tell us, Alexis?"

"Tell you what?" This couldn't be good. The way Jaden was eyeing the posters was irking her, and now Jaden's question put her on the defensive.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler's love child?"

"What?" Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry cried in unison.

Jaden gave them a goofy smile. "Come on guys, I know I am not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm smart enough to notice the similarities between Alexis, Kaiba, and Joey."

"Jaden-" Alexis started, but was cut off by Hassleberry.

"You know what, he's right." Hassleberry stroked his chin in thought. His eyes studied the poster intently, taking in the details of the two famous duelists.

Alexis gawked. She could understand Jaden thinking such an outrageous thing, maybe even Syrus, if Jaden convinced him, but Hassleberry! She had thought that he would at least have some sense. And simple sense would prove Jaden's theory wrong. Then again, since when did Hassleberry have common sense? "Male's cannot get pregnant."

"Actually," Syrus began hesitantly, fearing Alexis' wrath, "I heard that scientists have begun experiments that make men pregnant. It is also said they have one man pregnant already."

Her eye twitched. "I am not their love child."

"But Alexis," Jaden whined, unconsciously giving her the puppy dog eyes look. "You look so much like them."

She stared at the posters. Granted, she did share a few common features with the two duelists, but not enough to show any relation. "Jaden, I may look a bit like them, but that does not make me their daughter. Besides, I have parents and they are not Kaiba or Joey."

"How do we know you were not adopted," Hassleberry cut in.

"Because they would have told me," She deadpanned it. "Plus, I know I am related to Atticus."

"He looks a lot like Kaiba and Joey too," Syrus pointed out, receiving a glare from Alexis.

"Why are you so obsessed with Atticus and me being related to Kaiba and Joey?" She finally asked. Maybe if she found the source of Jaden's belief she could prove to him that she was not, and never would be, the love child of Kaiba and Joey.

"Well," Jaden glanced at the poster. "Your hair and eye color matches Joey's."

"Not all blondes are related Jaden."

"But what about the common ancestor theory?" Syrus butted in.

"That does not count right now," Alexis said. She did not need Jaden getting more ideas about whom she might be related to.

Jaden nodded. "Okay, but what about your hair style? It reminds me a lot about Kaiba's, even Joey's. Now that I think about it those two do have similar hair styles too."

"People can have the same hair style," Alexis sighed in annoyance. She wasn't sure what upset her more. Jaden's blasted theory, or the fact that he just compared her hairstyle to a guy's.

"Then there is the personality."

"Yeah!" Hassleberry cheered. "Alexis has a combination of Joey and Kaiba's personality. She can be real sweet to her friends, and is loyal to a tee, but she is also serious, calculating, and logical."

"Personality is not part of the genetic build up of the human body," Alexis countered. "Also, if I was their love child, that would mean they would have to have feelings for each other."

That silenced the guys. As far as the public knew, Kaiba and Joey couldn't stand each other. It was also rumored that Joey Wheeler had a thing for Mai Valentine, and vise versa.

"Well…" Jaden eyed his friends, waiting to see if they wanted to hear what he had to say. When Hassleberry and Syrus gave him the go ahead he continued. "They could have a love hate relationship."

That started the chaos of other ideas.

"Or maybe they are covering it up?"

"What if arguing is some kind of kinky turn on for them?"

"They could be fuck buddies."

"Maybe they got drunk?"

"Guys are dominating, so maybe their arguing is just a front to hide their need to dominate each other."

Alexis felt a headache coming on.

She couldn't take it anymore, and walked away, leaving the three boys alone. She couldn't prove she wasn't Kaiba and Joey's love child, what was her chance of proving the two weren't a couple?


End file.
